In recent years many previously clean water sources have been found to be contaminated with pernicious slightly soluble organic compounds such as benzene, toluene, xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethoxylated glycols, etc. These noxious contaminants are among the more difficult compounds to remove from water, and indeed most are carcinogenic. Currently, treatment of such contaminated water sources is effected with activated carbon, optionally along with air stripping, in an effort to reduce the contaminant levels to EPA standards. Frequent reprocessing is necessary as activated carbon has extremely limited affinity for these compounds.